in your stratosphere
by Shunou
Summary: Mereka bilang, pria itu berbahaya. Sakura menolak percaya./ [sasuke sakura]/ for Ritart.


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

 **in your stratosphere**

—

—

Belakangan ini, selalu ada mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di sebelah pohon momiji besar di taman kota dekat tembok belakang sekolahnya. Mulanya tidak ada yang tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu, yang setiap hari Kamis, tepat pukul sebelas siang selama dua jam, diparkir di sana. Namun baru-baru ini, seorang murid kelas sebelas yang tengah mengeluarkan sampah mengaku melihat pemilik mobil itu—seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, mengenakan setelan jas hitam, rokok tersulut di antara kedua bibirnya. Murid perempuan itu mengklaim pria tersebut memelototinya dengan garang ketika mendapatinya mengintip dari celah pagar.

Begitu dideskripsikan, sontak semua orang mengenali siapa pria misterius itu. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak termasuk ke dalamnya. Semua orang begitu heboh membicarakannya—apa yang seorang Uchiha, kata mereka, lakukan di lingkungan sekolah mereka? Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti topik menghebohkan itu dengan kening berkerut dan pikiran penuh tanya.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa kehadiran pria tersebut bisa begitu menggoncang ketenangan lingkungan sekolahnya. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang aneh dari hal itu: seorang pria beristirahat sejenak di taman yang kebetulan berada di dekat sekolahnya. Sakura sendiri, kalau saja bisa, akan menghabiskan setiap jam istirahat siangnya di sana. Pohon momiji besar yang tumbuh di taman itu terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Jadi tentunya, Sakura mengerti mengapa ada orang yang suka menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Diam-diam, dia merasa sedikit iri terhadap pria misterius itu, yang bisa sesuka hati datang ke sana.

Sakura juga mendengar hal aneh lainnya: peringatan-peringatan tegas yang berkali-kali disampaikan oleh para guru dan teman sekelasnya. Dia pria yang berbahaya, kata mereka. Semua Uchiha berbahaya, kata sebagian yang lain mengoreksi. Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang pria biasa, meski harus dia akui memiliki karakteristik fisik yang sama sekali tidak biasa, yang hanya mencoba mencari ketenangan di sana, bisa dianggap berbahaya.

Sakura memang tidak mengetahui siapa itu Uchiha dan keluarga macam apa mereka hingga membuat orang lain bisa dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan mereka berbahaya. Namun, Sakura yang selalu lebih dewasa dan memiliki pemikiran yang lebih matang dibanding rekan-rekan seusianya, menolak untuk menghakimi orang lain sebelum dia mengetahui sendiri kebenarannya. Jadi, diputuskannya, dia akan menilai pria itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sebelum dia memutuskan apakah pria itu benar-benar berbahaya seperti yang orang lain klaim selama ini atau tidak.

—

—

"Mereka memperingatkanku untuk tidak mendekatimu. Kau orang berbahaya."

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam; kepala menengadah menatap langit musim semi yang cerah ketika sebuah suara perempuan memecah kedamaiannya. Bukan, koreksinya, bocah yang kebetulan adalah seorang perempuan. Dia hembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

Apa lagi salahnya kali ini, pikir Sasuke, mencoba menggali memorinya dalam sebulan terakhir; apa-apa yang mungkin dapat menjelaskan mengapa tiba-tiba seorang bocah menghampirinya dan merusak siangnya yang selama ini damai-damai saja.

Sasuke cukup sadar diri untuk tahu dia bukanlah pria yang baik, lebih-lebih seorang model panutan. Semua orang mengenal siapa dirinya dan keluarganya, dan bukan dengan alasan yang baik. Sebagian menghormati mereka, tetapi sebagian besar yang lain menakuti keluarganya. Sasuke tentu mafhum. Apa yang tidak ditakuti dari keluarga yang berkuasa atas separuh kota mereka. Setengahnya lagi, tentu saja, adalah teritori pemerintah. Mereka adalah keluarga yakuza terbesar yang bahkan membuat pihak kepolisian mundur teratur daripada harus berurusan dengan mereka.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang ketakutan menghadapi dirinya, tunggang langgang hanya dengan satu tatapan tajam darinya. Jadi tentunya, tidak terlalu aneh jika Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang bocah—Sasuke berani jamin bocah itu bahkan tidak cukup umur untuk membeli sake—menghampirinya dengan kening berkerut dalam dan tatapan setengah menuduh. Sasuke masih mempertimbangkan apakah dia pantas mendapatkannya, sedikit kagum juga dengan keberanian yang menyala-nyala di kedua matanya.

"Jadi?"

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah memandang gadis kecil itu, menerka-nerka apa yang dia inginkan darinya.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat, seolah dia tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk berbicara dengan orang dungu yang memerlukan banyak kesabaran. Sasuke berpikir harusnya dia merasa terhina, tetapi tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia mendapati situasi itu lucu. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak dibuat penasaran oleh orang lain.

"Apa itu benar?" tanyanya menuntut. "Bahwa kau orang berbahaya?"

Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan menilai. "Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya balik.

Gadis yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu mengerutkan kening. "Kau Uchiha, apa pun artinya itu."

Meski terdengar agak sulit dipercaya, ternyata masih ada orang di kota ini yang tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya dan makna signifikan dari namanya. Menarik sekali. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. Rambutnya yang digerai dan hanya sebatas bahu dipermainkan angin musim semi. "Sasuke…" gumamnya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, pikir Sasuke. Gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Haruno Sakura."

—

—

"Kenapa kau tidak makan siang? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan."

Kalimat-kalimatnya selalu berentetan, jarang menyisakan celah bagi Sasuke untuk merespon. Sasuke sudah bisa menyimpulkannya bahkan dari satu pertemuan saja. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menggubris gadis itu lagi, tetapi eksistensinya yang terlalu persisten itu nyatanya memang sulit untuk diabaikan. Rambutnya pink, terlalu mencolok di keramaian; tidak bisa tidak menarik perhatian orang lain. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis ini, duga Sasuke. Rambut pink semacam itu tidak mungkin untuk orang-orang normal.

Tanpa merasa perlu merespon pertanyaan gadis itu, Sasuke membersut dengan caranya yang khas. "Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah masuk kelas?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Raut mukanya menandakan bahwa dia tidak peduli. "Bekal makan siangku tertukar dengan adikku," katanya tiba-tiba, sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan awal Sasuke. Sasuke ingin berkata dia tidak peduli, tetapi Sakura sudah menyelanya lebih dulu. "Kau mau onigiriku? Aku benci umeboshi." Dia mengulurkan kantung plastik yang berisi dua bungkus onigiri umeboshinya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh kepada Sasuke.

Pria itu memicingkan mata memandangnya, tetapi setelah beberapa detik berpikir, diputuskannya untuk menerima uluran tawaran makan siang itu.

"Menurutku, onigiri isi plum itu bodoh sekali," katanya membuka percakapan. "Orang aneh mana yang makan nasi dengan buah sebagai lauk?" Matanya seperti elang mencermati Sasuke yang tengah membongkar isi kantung plastik yang diterimanya. "Tidakkah kau juga berpikir begitu?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat, mulai menyesali pilihan lokasi favoritnya untuk menyendiri. "Menurutku kau harus pergi," balasnya datar. Onigirinya batal dia ambil. Kantung plastik itu dia biarkan tergantung dari jari-jarinya. Terlihat selugu apa pun gadis itu, Sasuke tetap harus berhati-hati. Bisa jadi Sakura telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap onigiri itu sebelum dia memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Memang begitu caranya dididik selama ini: penuh kecurigaan terhadap orang lain. Sasuke lebih suka menganggapnya berhati-hati dan waspada. "Kau itu sangat menyebalkan, bocah. Tahu tidak?"

Sakura bersungut-sungut.

—

—

"Ini untukmu."

Sasuke sudah mengerti untuk tidak lagi mengharapkan siang yang tenang. Layaknya putaran jam, tak pernah terlambat, gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya. Minggu demi minggu, tak pernah absen. Kali ini, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke seraya mengulurkan sekaleng kopi panas untuknya.

"Minuman orang dewasa, 'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang disebut sebagai minuman orang dewasa. Tetap saja, diterimanya uluran kopi itu. Panas dari kaleng tersebut menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan. Udara bulan Oktober sudah mulai dingin. "Sama sekali bukan."

Sakura bergumam tanpa makna. Dia mengambil posisinya yang biasa, bersandar pada mobil di sebelah Sasuke. Matanya selalu tekun mengikuti gerakan Sasuke, membuat pria itu terkadang merasa jengah di bawah tatapan fokusnya.

Menyadari tatapan Sakura ke arahnya, Sasuke membuka segel kaleng kopi yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia teguk perlahan isinya yang masih panas, lalu meringis, nyaris tersedak akibat ledakan rasa manis dari kopi itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu selalu bisa membaca raut mukanya, suatu kemampuan yang membuat Sasuke merasa perlu lebih waspada.

"Terlalu manis," jawab Sasuke, suara serak. Dia berdehem. "Aku tidak suka makanan atau minuman manis."

Di sampingnya, Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. Sasuke seketika menyesali informasi kecil yang terselip begitu saja itu darinya. Rasanya sungguh aneh karena begitu banyak hal yang dengan mudah bisa Sasuke bicarakan dengan bocah itu.

"Jadi, kau hanya suka kopi hitam?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Dengan dua gula."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, nyaris jijik. "Rasanya pasti mengerikan."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Kadang-kadang dia lupa betapa _bocahnya_ gadis itu: baru enam belas. Sasuke merasa purba di sebelah gadis itu. Dia bisa saja mencari tempat baru untuk menyendiri, menyingkir sejenak dari kehidupannya yang gelap. Namun, semakin lama Sasuke semakin merasa dia tidak benar-benar ingin sendiri. Tak peduli seaneh dan semenggelisahkan apa pun kedengarannya, Sasuke sesungguhnya menikmati pertemuan singkat mereka setiap minggu: karakternya yang begitu positif, senyumnya yang terlalu lebar, dan matanya yang bersinar lugu. Jadi, minggu demi minggu, Sasuke mendapati dirinya memarkir mobilnya di lokasi yang sama, sepuntung rokok yang menyala diapit kedua jarinya; pohon momiji itu tetap kokoh dan konstan meski banyak waktu telah berlalu.

—

—

"Kau sudah pernah membacanya? Itu buku favoritku."

Sasuke menunduk memandang buku usang yang diulurkan kepadanya. _The Art of War_ , begitu judul yang tercetak besar-besar di halaman sampul depannya. Sasuke sudah membacanya ratusan kali dan buku itu juga adalah buku favoritnya. Dia sedikit menyangsikan deklarasi gadis itu, tetapi salinan buku yang Sakura berikan kepadanya sama usangnya dengan miliknya yang tersimpan dengan baik di rak buku yang ada di apartemennya. Jahitan bukunya sudah nyaris copot karena terlalu sering dibuka. Tepian kertas bukunya sudah mulai menguning.

Gadis enam belas tahun mana—tujuh belas, koreksi Sasuke setelah mengecek tanggal hari itu di jam tangannya; tujuh belas tahun tiga hari—yang membaca buku semacam ini, lebih-lebih menjadikannya sebagai buku favorit? Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang aneh, eksentrik, menyalahi logika. Sasuke seharusnya tidak lagi perlu meragukannya: rambut pinknya seharusnya sudah menjadi penanda dini bagi Sasuke. Sayang sekali, dulunya Sasuke tidak cepat tanggap dan kini segalanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Nasinya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Seni berperang terbaik adalah menaklukkan musuh tanpa pertikaian," kutip Sakura. Mata hijaunya yang terang gemerlapan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, dan ada makna ganda dalam kalimat yang dikutipnya barusan yang membuat alarm di kepala Sasuke berbunyi nyaring sekali.

—

—

"Aku bukan anak kecil," protes Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

Gadis itu memberengut kepada Sasuke yang buru-buru mematikan rokoknya begitu Sakura mendekat. Sakura sudah mulai banyak memprotes Sasuke, semakin berani menantangnya, bahkan mengenai hal-hal kecil seperti kopinya yang terlalu pahit atau bau rokok yang pekat di rambut dan bajunya. Sasuke tidak yakin bagaimana harus menghadapi bocah yang tidak kenal takut terhadapnya itu.

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah merespon protes Sakura. Ekspresi di wajahnya mengejek. "Oh ya?" dengusnya. "Memangnya berapa umurmu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ada keragu-raguan yang terlintas di wajahnya, tetapi dengan cepat dia usir. " _Tujuh belas_ ," katanya penuh penekanan. Sudut dagunya dinaikkan, menantang Sasuke untuk memperolok umurnya yang nyaris setengah umur Sasuke. "Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun sejak Maret lalu."

Sasuke sudah belajar mengenai sistem tata surya ketika gadis itu masih menangis meronta-ronta di buaian ibunya. Masih anak-anak, pikir Sasuke dengan dengusan. Tetap saja, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa fakta itu sedikit mengganggunya. Sasuke tidak suka dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

—

—

"Kau tidak pernah memakai syal yang kubuatkan untukmu."

Musim gugur sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan udara dingin itu menjanjikan salju turun lebih cepat. Samar-samar Sasuke bisa mencium bau salju segar di udara. Meski begitu, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengenakan atribut penghangat lain selain mantel panjangnya. Lagipula, sebatang rokok yang tengah dia sulut cukup untuk menghangatkan tangan dan wajahnya.

Dia hentikan isapan panjang rokoknya untuk sejenak, membiarkan kepulan asap yang dia hembuskan menghilang ke udara sebelum menoleh memandang Sakura. Bukannya Sasuke tidak pernah memakai syal merah yang Sakura berikan untuknya sebagai hadiah natal tahun lalu. Hanya saja, dia sengaja tidak pernah mengenakannya di depan Sakura. Sasuke merasa kedua hal itu ada bedanya. Dia merasa Sakura tidak perlu mengetahui fakta kecil itu.

Jadi kali ini pun, meski dihadapkan pada wajah membersut gadis itu, Sasuke tetap diam tidak menawarkan jawaban. Sakura bisa menginterpretasikan diamnya semaunya saja. Toh, Sasuke merasa gadis itu tidak perlu diberi amunisi lebih banyak. Nyatanya, di natal berikutnya, gadis itu menghadiahkan satu syal baru untuknya—kali ini dengan rajutan yang jauh lebih rapi dibanding syal percobaan pertamanya yang miring dan berlubang-lubang tak keruan; warnanya _kuning_ , kuning yang sangat sangat terang hingga membuat kepala-kepala berputar memandanginya ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengenakannya di suatu sore.

—

—

"Selamat hari St. Valentine."

Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura yang tengah mengulurkan sebuah kotak persegi yang berhiaskan pita pink. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku mantel musim dinginnya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk menerimanya. Sasuke berargumen karena dia tidak ingin tangannya kedinginan jika dia keluarkan dari saku mantelnya yang hangat—dia melupakan sarung tangannya di mobilnya yang lain.

Sakura menghentakkan kaki kesal. "Kau tidak mau menerimanya?" tuduhnya.

Sasuke menunduk memandangi kotak itu dengan mata penuh kecurigaan.

"Aku sudah rela tidak tidur hanya untuk membuatkannya untukmu, kau tahu."

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dari ujung matanya. "Tidak ada yang memintamu melakukannya."

Sakura berdecak makin tak sabar. Gadis itu punya sumbu kesabaran yang pendek sekali. Bagaimana yang seperti itu akan menjadi seorang dokter yang dengan telaten harus meladeni rengekan dan protesan pasien-pasiennya nanti; Sasuke sama sekali tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka cokelat,"—Sasuke tidak suka semua makanan manis. Titik. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat brownies saja. Lagipula cokelat sudah terlalu klise."

Oke, Sasuke masih bisa menoleransi kue cokelat, tetapi dia masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah bijak baginya untuk menerima pemberian seorang lawan jenis—tak peduli meski umurnya hanya dua per tiga dirinya—di hari St. Valentine seperti ini. Memangnya bocah satu itu tidak punya teman lelaki sekelas yang bisa disuruhnya memakan brownies percobaannya?

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir berulang kali, diterimanya juga uluran kotak itu. Begitu melihat senyum Sakura yang terlalu lebar untuk kadar kenyamanannya, Sasuke kembali mempertanyakan keputusannya menerima pemberian gadis itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita sudah resmi."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget, mencoba memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Duh."

Duh? Sasuke ingin berteriak, tetapi dengan bijak menahan diri.

"Aku sudah berniat sejak aku memutuskan untuk membuat brownies itu. Kalau kau menerimanya, itu artinya kau juga menerimaku."

Sasuke tersentak, kaget bukan main. Pandangan matanya seolah berkata, "kau ini gila ya?"—tetapi gadis itu adalah Sakura, jadi delapan puluh lima persennya memang benar-benar gila.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya berani.

Sasuke memberengut semakin dalam. Tetap saja, Sakura tidak berkecil hati.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri; wajah Sasuke semakin menggelap.

—

—

"Jadi, umur berapa kau hari ini?"

Sasuke tidak ingat dia pernah memberitahu Sakura tanggal lahirnya. Nyatanya, memang tidak banyak yang tahu. Jadi begitu ditodong pertanyaan tersebut tepat di hari ini, Sasuke mau tak mau kebingungan. "Dari mana kau tahu tanggal lahirku?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Aku punya caraku sendiri," jawabnya enteng.

Sasuke memicingkan mata; mulutnya bungkam, menolak menjawab.

"Jadi?" tuntut Sakura lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa merahasiakan sesuatu dan menuntut orang lain membuka rahasia mereka kepadamu."

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas kesal. Keduanya tangannya dilipat di depan dada, merajuk. "Baiklah, kau pelit sekali sih," gerutunya. "Aku tahu dari Ino, sahabat baikku. Kau ingat 'kan, Yamanaka Ino yang sahabatku itu?"

Sasuke tidak mengenal siapa pun dengan nama Ino, tetapi nama Yamanaka, Sasuke tahu mereka siapa. Atau setidaknya, Sasuke mengenal satu Yamanaka yang seharusnya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat jika dia tidak ingin ada tuntutan retribusi mahal dari Uchiha.

Melihat ekspresi gelap di wajah Sasuke, Sakura balas melotot. "Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam," ancamnya.

Sasuke merasa seharusnya dirinyalah yang berhak berkata demikian. Atau setidaknya, dia yang bisa dengan berani mengancam seorang Uchiha seperti itu. Namun Sakura—semakin lama Sasuke semakin kewalahan menghalau kebutuhannya sendiri untuk menuruti keinginan gadis itu. Tidak lama lagi, barangkali Sasuke akan memindahkan gunung dan mengeringkan lautan jika diminta.

"Jadi, berapa umurmu?" tuntut Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam; untuk kali ini tidak ingin menyerah terhadap keinginan Sakura. Merasa tiba-tiba marah kepada dirinya sendiri, dia mendesis tajam, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya kasar.

—

—

"Aku tidak peduli."

Gadis itu masih saja bersikukuh. Matanya yang terang gemerlap dengan apinya sendiri, liar menantang Sasuke untuk berani mengontradiksinya.

Sasuke bukanlah pria yang baik dan tentunya, tidak bisa membanggakan catatan moralnya. Namun, setidaknya keutuhan integritasnya adalah salah satu hal yang bisa dengan berani Sasuke banggakan. Dia mempunyai prinsipnya sendiri dan tidak suka melanggarnya. Dia tidak suka berbohong; selalu lebih memilih kejujuran, tak peduli meski kejujuran itu terlalu buruk rupa untuk dipandang dan rasanya terlalu pahit di lidah. Dan ini adalah kejujurannya. "Kau hanya anak kecil," katanya hati-hati. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

Sakura seketika meradang. "Bahkan anak umur tujuh tahun sudah _tahu_ apa yang mereka inginkan."

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang baik bagimu," katanya memperbaiki. Dia palingkan wajah ke arah mana pun yang tidak ada Sakura, tidak sanggup memandang gadis yang mulai berlinangan air mata itu.

"Kau pengecut!" Sakura berteriak marah. Tangan kanannya terangkat.

Sasuke tidak mengelak ketika tinju kanan itu dengan telak memukul pipinya. Sial, Sasuke menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Pipinya berdenyut sakit seketika.

Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap dirinya seseorang yang baik. Terlahir di keluarga yang berpengaruh, menguasai lebih dari separuh kota mereka, Sasuke tahu dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang akan menjadi panutan yang baik—tidak dalam sisi mana pun, tetapi terutama dalam hal hubungan romansa. Dia tidak suka digambarkan sebagai seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Sasuke bukan pria yang baik, dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa mengubah fakta itu.

Terkadang hal itu membuatnya sedikit sedih: ketika kau tahu kau akan menghancurkan hati seseorang; suatu hal yang sudah tidak terhindari lagi, nyaris menjadi sebuah kepastian. Dia tidak bisa mencegahnya dan melakukan yang sebaliknya. Sasuke telah melakukan banyak tindakan amoral selama hidupnya, berbagai macam kejahatan dengan berbagai alasan dan justifikasi—tetapi tidak pernah, tidak pernah yang seperti ini. Gadis itu terlalu suci dan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, sudah terlalu ternoda dan berdosa. Dia sudah letih dan Sakura belum juga memulai hidupnya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa kehidupan begitu tidak adil terhadapnya.

Tidak seharusnya ada 'kita' untuk mereka. Sasuke sangat sangat menentangnya. Tetap saja, hal itu tidak dapat menjelaskan mengapa Sasuke tahu dengan pasti berapa perbedaan usia mereka, selisih hari di antara keduanya: ada empat ribu dan dua ratus enam puluh enam hari yang memisahkan keduanya. Sasuke merasa tidak seharusnya dia mengetahui fakta penting itu.

—

—

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memberiku cincin pertunangan?"

Sasuke tersedak asap rokok yang tengah dihirupnya. Kedua matanya seketika berair dan dia menjadi kesulitan bernapas. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau di sela-sela batuk hebatnya.

Sakura mengambil langkah mendekat dan memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke untuk membantu meredakan sesaknya. Dia berdecak. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk berhenti merokok," katanya. Kening berkerut dan dia semakin bersemangat menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke ketika batuk pria itu tidak juga mereda setelah beberapa menit. "Kau sudah semakin tua. Rokok tidak baik untukmu."

Sasuke menyumpah dalam hati. Bocah kecil itu akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti. "Gila kau."

Sakura mendengus tak terkesan, sama sekali tidak ciut nyalinya. "Kau masih saja bodoh."

Sasuke adalah pihak yang lebih dewasa di antara keduanya, tetapi gadis sembilan belas tahun itu selalu saja memperlakukan Sasuke seperti pria bodoh dan menempatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai penentu arah hubungan keduanya—salah, tidak ada _hubungan_ apa pun yang melibatkan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mengapa gadis itu tidak juga memahaminya?

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan gadis itu masih tetap menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Pertemuan-pertemuan yang sudah tak terhitung banyaknya, tingkah bodohnya, kalimat lugasnya, tawa terbahaknya, sudut-sudut dalam pada senyumnya, mimpi-mimpinya—

Deret pikiran Sasuke seketika terhenti. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar darinya. Sepasang matanya melebar. Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba itu menjatuhinya bagai guyuran air es. Sejak kapan—

Sakura menatapnya keheranan. "Sasuke-kun?"

—Sasuke tidak menyadari sejak kapan dia mengetahui judul buku favorit Sakura; alerginya terhadap kiwi dan ketidaksukaannya terhadap keju; catatan rumah sakitnya; lagu-lagu tahun 80-an yang suka didengarnya, lagu mana yang ingin diputarnya untuk dansa pertama mereka nanti; kecintaannya terhadap oshibana; tajamnya tinju kanannya yang harus Sasuke tahan ketika amarahnya terpicu; yang diam-diam berangan-angan ingin mendirikan rumah lansia; Sakura yang menolak makan daging merah dan yang selalu bersikukuh tomat tidak layak dikategorikan sebagai buah meski fakta biologi membuktikan sebaliknya, "Itu adalah penghinaan terhadap buah-buah yang lain, Sasuke-kun," selalu begitu katanya.

Dia pandangi gadis itu dengan takjub. "Kau—" Sasuke terbata, kehilangan kata-kata.

Sakura tampak keheranan, tetapi hanya sesaat sebelum dia kemudian tersenyum dengan pongahnya kepada Sasuke. Mata hijaunya gemerlap."Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memberengut. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Tetap saja, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke samping-samping, membuatnya kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak balas tersenyum.

Tawa Sakura riang seperti gemerincing genta; Sasuke bersumpah dunia baru saja tertawa bersamanya.

—

—

Sakura sudah mengamatinya selama satu dekade, jadi tentunya, konklusinya mengenai pertanyaannya dulu terjawab sudah: Sasuke-kun bukanlah orang yang berbahaya. Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada orang lain yang berkata sebaliknya. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Uchiha mereka. Yakuza atau bukan, tidak akan ada yang bisa meyakinkan Sakura bahwa mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang baik.

Ibunya Mikoto menyambutnya dengan senyum paling lebar. Ayahnya Fugaku mengangguk tegas dan mengusap rambutnya. Ada Itachi yang selalu melindunginya; Shisui dengan humor jenaka dan perhatiannya. Namun, yang paling penting ada Sasuke. Barangkali memang ada sisi berbahaya Sasuke yang perlu Sakura waspadai: bagaimana senyum miring yang jarang-jarang itu selalu berhasil mencuri debaran jantungnya, kerutan dalam di sekitar mata dan bibirnya yang hanya menambah kematangan dan pesonanya, helai-helai rambut putih di pelipisnya yang membuat Sakura menghela napas bahagia—mereka menua bersama; putra-putrinya yang selalu girang berteriak, "Oto-san, oto-san!"

Jadi, tidak. Sasuke bukan orang yang berbahaya seperti yang orang lain pikirkan selama ini. [ ]

—

—

 **Notes:** based on prompt #87 from letsimaginethattogether on tumblr; modified.

["They warned me not to trust you, you're the bad guy."]

* * *

 **for Ritart**.


End file.
